Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle detection device, an operating device for a bicycle component comprising this detection device, and a bicycle control system comprising this operating device.
Background Information
A bicycle detector is conventionally known for detecting the movement of a plurality of bicycle operating devices. One example of a bicycle detector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,529 in which an operating device is provided to of a transmission comprising two operating members and comprises two sensors for detecting the operation of each operating member.